Santa Fe (Song)
"Santa Fe" is an iconic song from Disney's Newsies that is sung and reprised multiple times throughout the show, with music by Alan Menken and lyrics by Jack Feldman. It is featured in the third and twelfth tracks on the 1992 soundtrack and the second, tenth, and seventeenth tracks in the original Broadway soundtrack. It is sung either as a solo by Jack Kelly or, as in the prologue in the stage production, as a duet by Jack and Crutchie. In the 1992 film soundtrack, Santa Fe and its reprise are sung by Christian Bale. In the original Broadway soundtrack, it is sung by Jeremy Jordan and the prologue by Jeremy Jordan and Andrew Keenan-Bolger. Lyrics 1992 Film Soundtrack, Track 3: "Santa Fe" So that's what they call a family Mother, daughter, father, son Guess that everything you heard about is true So you ain't got any family Well, who said you needed one? Ain't you glad nobody's waiting up for you? When I dream, on my own I'm alone but I ain't lonely For a dreamer, night's the only time of day When the city's finally sleeping All my thoughts begin to stray And I'm on the train that's bound for Santa Fe And I'm free, like the wind Like I'm gonna live forever It's a feeling time can never take away All I need's a few more dollars And I'm out of here to stay Dreams come true, yes they do, in Santa Fe Where does it say you gotta live and die here? Where does it say a guy can't catch a break? Why should you only take what you're given? Why should you spend your whole life living Trapped where there ain't no future, even at seventeen? Breaking your back for someone else's sake If the life don't seem to suit ya', how 'bout a change of scene Far from the lousy headlines and the deadlines in between? Santa Fe, are you there? Do you swear you won't forget me? If I found you, would you let me come and stay? I ain't getting any younger And before my dying day I want space, not just air Let them laugh in my face, I don't care Save a place, I'll be there So that's what they call a family Ain't you glad you ain't that way? Ain't you glad you got a dream called Santa Fe? 1992 Film Soundtrack, Track 12: "Santa Fe (Reprise)" Santa Fe, my old friend I can't spend my whole life hiding You're the only light that's guiding me today Will you keep a candle burning? Will you help me find my way? You're my chance to break free And who knows when my next one will be? Santa Fe, wait for me Original Broadway Soundtrack, Track 2: "Santa Fe (Prologue)" Jack (spoken): Them streets down there, they sucked the life right outta my old man. Well, they ain't doing that to me! Crutchie (spoken): But everyone wants to come to New York. Jack (spoken): You keep your small life in a big city; give me a big life in a small town. Jack (sung): They say folks is dying to get here Me, I'm dying to get away To a little town out West that's spankin' new And while I ain't never been there I can see it clear as day If you want, I bet ya' you could see it, too Close your eyes, come with me Where it's clean and green and pretty And they went and made a city out of clay Why, the minute that you get there Folks'll walk right up and say "Welcome home, son, welcome home to Santa Fe" Plantin' crops, splittin' rails Swappin' tales around the fire 'Cept for Sunday, when you lie around all day Soon your friends are more like family And they's begging you to stay Ain't that neat? Living's sweet in Santa Fe Jack (spoken): Hey, no one worries about no gimp leg in Santa Fe! You just hop a palamino; you'll ride in style! Crutchie (spoken): Feature me, "riding in style." Jack (spoken): Hey, I bet a few months of clean air, you could toss that crutch for good! Both (sung): Santa Fe, you can bet We won't let them bastards beat us We won't beg no one to treat us fair and square There's a life that's worth the living And I'm gonna do my share Jack (sung): Work the land, chase the sun Both (sung): Swim the whole Rio Grande just for fun Crutchie (sung): Watch me stand, watch me run Jack (spoken): Hey...hey! Jack (sung): Don't you know that we's a family Would I let you down? No way Just hold on, kid, 'till that train makes Santa Fe Original Broadway Soundtrack, Track 10: "Santa Fe" Folks, we finally got a headline "Newsies crushed as bulls attack" Crutchie's calling me, dumb crip's just too damn slow Guys are fighting, bleeding, falling Thanks good old Captain Jack Captain Jack just wants to close his eyes and go Let me go far away Somewhere they won't ever find me And tomorrow won't remind me of today When the city's finally sleeping And the moon looks old and gray I get on a train that's bound for Santa Fe And I'm gone, and I'm done No more running, no more lying No more fat old men denying me my pay Just the moon so big and yellow It turns night right into day Dreams come true, yeah they do, in Santa Fe Where does it say you gotta live and die here? Where does it say a guy can't catch a break? Why should you only take what you're given? Why should you spend your whole life living Trapped where there ain't no future, even at seventeen Breaking your back for someone else's sake If the life don't seem to suit ya', how 'bout a change of scene Far from the lousy headlines and the deadlines in between? Santa Fe, my old friend I can't spend my whole life dreaming Though I know that's all I seem inclined to do I ain't getting any younger And I want to start brand new I need space and fresh air Let them laugh in my face, I don't care Save my place, I'll be there Just be real is all I'm asking Not some painting in my head 'Cause I'm dead if I can't count on you today I got nothing if I ain't got Santa Fe Original Broadway Soundtrack, Track 17: "Finale" Don't take much to be a dreamer All you do is close your eyes But some made up world is all you ever see Now my eyes is finally open And my dreams, they's average size But they don't much matter if you ain't with me